In the removal of a filling yarn from a woven fabric, such for instance as a fabric woven on a double pick needle loom as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,225, there is an uneven flow rate of the filling as it is drawn from the fabric. In fact, the filling can become entangled in itself. Heretofore the handling of an uneven flow rate has been done by nip rolls to nip the yarn and control and even out the flow rate of the yarn and thus to even out the tension to the winding means. This does not control self-entanglement. Allowance must be made also for shrinkage of the filling yarns when exposed to elevated temperatures during dyeing, heat set and drying cycles and for bulking of the warp yarns. Further, slip spindle winders have been used, but the slippage of the spindle is not an even tension control and leads to numerous operating problems.